Downfall of The Pride Lands (DFOTPL)
by AskMIBtsKaysfanfics
Summary: Starting the day after the Prides are connected, many thing happen in the Pride Lands. Never ending story, multiple generations. Rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Check out my profile for a link to a petition to give The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride more attention.**

The sun arose brightly on the horizon. Lights of bright yellow, gentle orange and a deep red, shined brightly on the grasslands. The animals slowly awoke, starting with the graceful antelope. She slowly woke up and nudged her calf awake. The two of them danced through the tall grass.

The rhinos were the next to wake up and head to the grassy fields. They started to graze along with the other antelope.

The mother birds emerged from their nest and scoured for worms for breakfast: their babies chirping in hunger and excitement for their meal.

The sun rose more and shined brightly on Pride Rock. All the lions were sleeping peacefully. The Outsiders preferred the smooth,cool rock of Pride Rock compared to the rocky-rough terrain of The Outlands.

Most of them, if not all, were tired from the fight last night, not to mention sore.

So most of them were out like a light.

"Ow!" Nala yelped, waking up immediately. She had a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gently put her paw on it and winced again. Maybe I got hurt yesterday, or I'm hungry.

If it was hunger, it would be way to early to hunt, and the hunting was heavily regulated. Maybe a drink of water would help.

Nala stood up and stretched her back legs. The sharp pain came back and she winced. The lioness headed to the water hole.

Usually animals got a drink right away in the morning. Currently there was a zebra and her calf, an elephant, and wildebeest at the hole.

Nala went over and lapped up some water quickly, causing some glances from the other drinkers.

"You must be thirsty." The Wildebeest chuckled a bit.

"Yeah,..a Little." She said, which wasn't a lie. Her mouth was actually pretty dry.

Nala finished drinking, but her stomach was aching and she felt nauseous. She sighed and took another sip before heading back to Pride Rock.

"Nala?"

"Oh, Zazu." Nala greeted. "Good Morning."

"You're up early." Zazu commented.

"I just went to the water hole." Nala said. "My stomach's kinda, well, it just feels...weird."

She started to enter the den again for more rest.

"Your majesty, if you don't feel well, maybe you should go see Rafiki." Zazu commented. Sure he thought Rafiki was kinda odd and improper compared to a royal majordomo like himself, but what other choice did they really have?

"I guess so.." Nala said idly. She headed towards the shaman's tree.

"Asante sana, squashed banana" Rafiki chanted, painting on the tree. He laughed and dipped his thumb in the paint once again. He dragged it against the rough bark.

"Rafiki?" Nala's gentle voice came.

"Oh, your majesty!" Rafiki said, turning over to him. "How are you?"

He leapt down the branch he was sitting upon and approached her. He wiped off this thumb.

"Actually, my stomach's kinda upset." Nala said.

"Hmm..." Rafiki thought for a moment, gripping his chin in his hands and lightly tapping his fingers. "Oh, old Rafiki has just the thing for you!"

He leapt up a branch, laughing again. The mandrill grabbed a gourd and opened it. He spilled out the contents. Rafiki put some water into it and sprinkled in some mint leaves. Quickly he grabbed a hand full of berries growing from a branch and squeezed them into the gourd.

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment more. The shaman grabbed some leaves that were much darker than the mint ones and splashed them in. He grabbed a stick an stirred the concoction together.

Rafiki leaned down from the branch. "Come here." He said, gently.

Nala strode forward. He grabbed her head and neck gently and leaned it back. He poured the drink down her throat.

Nala's fear was that it would be bitter, but to her surprise it was a sweet. A real sickly sweet. The pasty water stuck in her mouth. Nala clamped her lips and tried to swallow the remaining juice.

"Now." Rafiki said,gathering soft,downly leaves. He laid then in a pile and made them up neatly. "You can rest here for a bit."

"Thank you." Nala smiled, heading towards the pile. She pawed at the leaves before laying down on them. She purred gently as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Check out my profile for a link to a petition to give The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride more attention.**

Nala started feeling a little bit drowsy from the juice, not to mention the leaves were very soft and safe. Her eyelids gently fluttered shut and she fell into her slumber.

**Nala's dream...**

Scar's region wasn't always so bad. It was doing just fine before the over hunting and drought struck. At one time the grass was bright and green and the sky a shiny bright blue: the perfect place for a group of a cubs to play.

Tojo giggled, hiding behind a rock, while Nala looked around and sniffed the air.

She strode past the rock he was hiding and kept looking.

"She didn't find me!" Tojo said excidely to a bird companion. The bird, excited for her friend, chirped loudly. The cub's ears popped up quickly and he covered her beak with his paw. "Shhh! Kelele! Nala's gonna hear you."

Kelele covered her beak with her wings quickly.

"Good." Tojo sighed in relief. Suddenly he was tackled down. He looked up into the green-blue eyes of his attacker who only laughed.

"Pinned Ya!"

"How'd you know where I was?"

"A little bird told me." Nala teased, looking at the now bashful Kelele.

Tojo grumbled under his breath and turned to Nala. The cub smirked and crouched down while playfully growling. Nala followed his lead and batted her paw at him. He bit her ear and tugged it.

Nala chortled and pulled back. "I think I know where we can find Malka..."

The three of them headed to the Water Hole. They looked around.

A giraffe and her calf were taking quick sips from the water. Two elephants were submuring their trunks into the water and spraying themselves in a shower. Two cheetah cubs were wrestling and splashing in the swallow part of the water while their mothers watched on.

"Hmm..." Nala said, arching her neck and looking around.

Kelele flew up into the air and looked for him from a birds eye view. However, something other than Malka caught her eye. She torpedoed down and tapped his back with her beak.

"Ow!" He yelped, turning to the bird. "You termite, what did you do that for?"

"Found ya, Nuka." Nala called as they got close to him.

Nuka growled a bit. "I thought I had the perfect hiding spot."

"Guess not, _termite._" Tojo teased, causing Nuka's frown to deepen. "Hey, I'm just kidding."

Tojo smirked and tugged his ear. Nuka's mouth twitched into a small, playful smile. He growled playfully and put his paw on his chest before clamping his teeth onto the other cub's ear.

"Nala!"

The little lioness's ears perked up imediatly.

"Nala!"

"Tama?" Nala asked, confused.

Tama paused infront of her and panted, worn out from the running. She hunched over and breathed out, "N-nala...y-your mama, s-she.."

Nala didn't even let her finish and bolted towards Pride Rock. Truth be told, even though the Pride Lands weren't in the worst condition yet, Nala was scared. There were many things to be scared of.

For one, there was Scar. Scar was a ruthless leader and let the hyenas take over. Nala wasn't sure if it was actually Scar scaring her, or the fact he let the hyenas in. Maybe it was both. Usually the king would scold her for being too loud and the hyenas would snarl if she did so. The chance of being hurt by either of the two, it would most likely be the hyenas who would harm them.

Another part of Scar frightened her too. His queen. Her teeth were sharp and spiky, her eyes could cause you to go cold. The way she talked too was a little nervewacking. At times it could be smooth and gentle, but it could suddenly turn dark and she could...SNAP!

Nala was panting when she arrived at Pride Rock. She was greeted by Sarabi who nuzzled her gently.

"Oh, Nala. I'm glad your here."

"I-is m-m-my m-mom d-dead.." Nala sniffled, tears following slowly from her eyes.

"What?" Sarabi was in shock. She softned her tone for the cub's sake. "Shh,shh, no,no. She's alright,Nala."

"S-she's not?" She sniffled.

"No." Sarabi said, gently. She nuzzled Nala's head. "She's fine. Now, come on, follow me."

Nala gingerly followed the former queen. Sarabi had always been like a second mother to her, mostly in recent times when her mother was busy doing tasks for King Scar. Sarabi did motherly things for her, like: Giving her bath, giving her a share of the hunt,helping her deal with her grief, and taking walks with her.

"Nala..." Sarafina said,her voice low.

"Mom?" Nala asked, stepping closer.

"I want you to meet somebody."

"Who?" Nala asked curiously. Was it a rouge?

Sarafina pulled her front legs apart, revealing a newborn cub with light yellowish fur, mewing in hunger. Sarafina push him to her stomach so he could feed. "This is Mheetu, your little brother."

Nala looked at the infant and smiled. She nuzzled him gently and purred. The cub mewed and purred as well.

Suddenly the king trotted over. Nala's ears folded down and she took shelter beside her mother.

"Zira told me you've given birth." Scar said dryly. "Is it a male or female?"

"M-male.." Sarafina said, shifting her eyes away quickly. On the inside she felt cold and scared. She wanted no harm to come to her newborn.

Scar frowned as he examined the cub. He took his paw tapped Mheetu's back. The baby mewed as he fell onto his back.

Scar scowled before leaving.

"M-mom." Nala whimpered, coming out of her hiding place. She had no idea what she was going to say next, but even if she did, the words would be stuck in her throat for sure.

Sarafina could sense this and pulled her close. She nuzzled her and let her fall asleep in her paws.

**...**

"You can't get me, ya termite!" Nuka sneered playfully as he ran away from his puresor.

Nala laughed and chased after him. The land was starting to become barren, but the cubs didn't think much of it. Being young they were more occupied playing and having fun than anything else

"Me..too!" The toddler cub chirped, following after them.

Nuka rolled his eyes. "No you termite, you're too young."

Mheetu's ears folded down and he looked away sadly.

"Come on Nuka, you're only a few months older than him." Nala said. Of her group of lion cub friends she was the oldest, which she took pride in. It usually meant she was the leader on their misadeventures. Unless Nuka got snobby and wanted to take charge. Usually their playdates went to misadventures whenever Nuka was in charge. He was the youngest and the most stubborn. When Mheetu was older, they planned to let him join their posse, thus becoming the youngest. Nuka was annoyed with him, but was comforted by the thought that he could boss Mheetu around when he joined them.

Nala paused and perked her ear up when she heard talking. The voices belonged to Zira and Scar and it sounded like an intense conversation. She could barley make out the words they were saying, hardly anything. The words she did here were unimportant ones like 'This', 'Yes', 'No', 'But.' and 'Cub.' The word 'Cub' rang through Nala's ears. Who could they be talking about?

Tojo? Yesterday his birds were esspically loud, chirping out of hunger. Tojo had also been sobbing loudly, fearing his feathered friends might leave the Pride Lands. The Pride Lands have been Hell for a while, but only recently that the cubs started to notice.

Malka? He was quite the nusiance yesterday. He was working on his weak roar, scratching his claws against rocks, causing loud screeching sounds. Scar had told him multiple times to cut it out.

Tama, Chumvi? The two siblings were prancing around the grasslands yesterday. The two of them got scolded by Zira, fiercley, for disturbing the herds. The rest of the day they played behind Pride Rock and caused no other trouble.

Nuka? Zira and Scar usually had trouble with their son. The first time they took him to the water hole he fell in, his throat and nasal got filled with water, he was sick for three days. Then the day he took more than his share of the hunt,leaving some starving hyenas that snarled at him when he passed by the next couple of days.

Nuka had ran off while Nala sat and listened.

"Nala?" Mheetu asked, pawing at her heel.

"Shh." Nala hushed him.

Zira and Scar came out of the Pride Rock den and spotted them.

"I must go check on the lionesses." Scar said to Zira before stalking off.

Zira smirked and waited for a moment. She looked at Mheetu and used a fuax gentle tone, "Oh, Mheetu, we were just talking about you."

Zira spooked Mheetu so much that he whimpered and hid behind his sister. Zira flashed a smile, her sharp teeth shining.

"Come here..." She called.

When she stepped forward, Nala growled in defense of her baby brother. Zira ignored her and want over to Mheetu.

Mheetu shuddered. Zira snarled and growled at him, causing him to shake.

"Stop, you're scaring him!" Nala cried, tears starting to well in her eyes.

Zira lunged forward and sunk her teeth into his throat.

"M-mheetu!" Nala sobbed.

Zira licked her muzzle idly and smirked at Nala.

The tears started to boil in Nala's eyes. She was frozen in pure terror. Her legs felt like concrete. A few moments later she could move and ran off, sobbing.

"Mom!" She cried.

"Nala?" Sarafina looked up, sounding concerned. Nala put her head into her mother's chest and sobbed.

"M-m-mh-mhee-mheetu's...d-d-d-de-dead..." Nala manged to get up. Sarafina stood up imediatly, causing Nala to fall onto the rock. In that one moment, the rock felt colder than it ever had before on Nala's cheek. Even the tears sliding for eyes, onto her cheek, and onto the the ground were freezing.

Sarafina bounded off to find Mheetu. Nala managed to limp up and followed her mother.

Sarafina froze when she saw the corpse. The tears started rolling. "M-m-Mh-Mheetu!"

Zira was near the den, still licking her muzzle clean.

"Z-zira!" Sarafina called out. "H-how, w-what h-happened?"

When Zira turned around, sadness turned to horror. "Z-z-zira..."

Sarafina roared. "Zira!"

She looked to Nala, choking out tears. "N-nala, g-go to the d-den."

Nala's ears folded down and she headed to the den, tears streaking her cheek. When she got to the den, she laid down and sobbed onto the rock. She heard the pattering of foot steps approaching her. They were too small to be her mother, and still too small to be any of her older friends.

"Nala?"

Nuka.

"G-go a-away." Nala sniffled, hiding her head in her paws.

"Come on ya' termite, what's wrong?" Nuka asked, putting a paw on Nala's back. He smirked and playfully tugged her ear.

"Stop it!" Nala said, tugging away. "I-I'm n-n-not in the ... the m-mood."

"Why won't you just te-"

"Mh-mheetu's d-d-dea-dead." Nala manged to choke out. Then the tears took over fully and overwhelmed her. She sobbed deeply into her front paws, barely pausing to take a breath.

"W-what?" Nuka asked, his ears folding back slightly.

Nala looked up. "Y-your m-mother k-killed h-him.."

His face snapped from sadness to anger.

"No." He spat sternly.

"W-what?" Nala was confused.

"My mother would never do such a thing!" Nuka growled deeply.

Nala frowned. "N-nuka, she-"

"I don't belive you."

"T-this is n-not about b-beliving or n-n-not. It h-h-happ-happened!" Nala protested, staring to get angry herself. She shakily manged to stand up so she could be taller than him.

Nuka crouched down and growled. He had done this many times before, but never like this. It was always so playful and inviting, but this was pure anger.

Nala felt her ears fold back defensively and a growl brew in her throat. She crouched down as well and growled fiercely at him.

Nuka lunged forward and bit Nala's ear. Nala yelped before extending her claws and clawing at Nuka's chest. The younger lion let out a harsh cough, allowing Nala to pin him down.

"Let me go!" Nuka whined, waving his legs. Nala did not give in. She just stared at him with stone cold eyes. "M-mommy!"

A few seconds later and roar was heard, causing Nala to stumble back in fear.

"What are you doing to my son?!" Zira snarled at Nala.

"S-she h-h-hurt me, mommy." Nuka whimpered, his tail and ears drooping.

Zira roared louder and bent down to the little lioness's level. "You pesky cub!"

Nala had, had it. She felt something in her snap and the anger boiling and brewing within. She let out a growl and pounched forward. She bit Zira's ear and tugged forcefully. Zira let out a groan of pain as she tried to shake her off.

"Let...go!"

Nala only tightened her grip and soon she felt something fill into her mouth. It had a slightly mettalic taste and it felt a bit thick. She had tasted this before, usually when she tripped and had to clean a cut. One time Nuka had tripped while scampering down Pride Rock and Nala had to clean his injury for him since he was freaking out. Nala realized it was blood. She pulled back and spat something out. To the cub's surprise it wasn't blood...

"Mommy! Your ear!" Nuka screamed. Zira let out a roar of pain.

Scar rushed in. "Zira!"

He gently shushed her and nuzzled her neck. "Zira, shh, lay down."

Zira failed to comply, so Scar put his paws onto her back and pushed her onto the ground, slowly. He then laid down next to her and cleaned the ear gently. Occasionally when she let out a welp of pain from his toungle licking her tender skin. He'd nuzzle his head into her neck and say comforting words like "There, there, relax my queen.", "The pain will be over soon.", "Breathe Zira, Breathe..."

Nuka and Nala just watched in a stunned shock state. Nuka glared at Nala and scampered over to his parents. "M-momma?"

His ears and tails drooped in worry.

"Nuka, go." Scar said. Nuka nodded once and walked off, deeper into the den. Scar glared at Nala, "And you..."

He got up and roared in her face. Nala stepped back in fear.

"You hurt my queen!"

"Scar!" Sarafina roared, entering the den and standing protectively in front of her daughter. "She's just a cub!"

"Yes, but she hurt Zira!"

Sarafina looked at the shivering cub behind her. "N-nala...d-did you h-hurt Z-zi...The queen."

The blood stained on Nala's muzzle said it all. "Oh, Nala..."

She leaned down and licked it clean. Sarafina looked to Scar. "What did she do?"

Scar snarled a bit. "Look at her ear!"

Sarafina examined Zira's ears and was taken aback by the chunk missing. "N-nala d-did th-this...h-how...b-but.."

"She must be punished!" Scar roared.

Nala was terrified and hid between her mother's legs. "I-it was an a-acci-cci-dent."

"Hmmm...How sha'll I punish you." Scar said sleekily. He smirked and looked Sarafina straight in the eyes. "You'd do anything for your daughter, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Sarafina tried to sound strong, but there was a hint of weakness in her voice.

"Then you'll take the punishment for her?" He asked.

Sarafina straightened up a bit. "Yes."

"Then you are...exiled!" He roared at Sarafina.

"Wh-what!?"

"M-mommy n-no!" 

Sarafine stared sternly at Scar, resisting the urge to growl. She looked to her daughter. "Come on Nala..."

Nala started to follow her mother, but Scar stepped on her tail. Nala faced Scar nervously.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled.

"Scar!" Sarafina protested as she faced him.

"She's bethroved to Nuka." Scar reminded her as he pulled Nala to him. "Now get out!"

Sarafina's ears and tail drooped as she left the den.

"M-mommy!"Nala cried. She ran out the den and chased after her.

"Sarabi!" Scar called.

"Yes, Scar?" Sarabi sighed.

"Retrive Nala for me..." He growled.

"Yes, Scar.." She said dryly before going after the cub.

"M-mom-mommy." Nala was sobbing, unable to keep up. She felt her strength go as she sat down and cried harder.

Sarabi stopped in her tracks when she saw her. "N-nala?" She darted her eyes up and saw Sarafina on the horizon. "S-sarafina..s-she left yo-?"

"N-n-no...S-s-s-sc-scar e-ex-il...iled her." Nala choked out.

The former queen's ears folded back in anger as a growl brewed in her throat. For Nala's sake she softened and laid next to her.

"Shhh Nala, shhh..." She cooed, pulling the cub close. Sarabi pulled her into her front paws and started cleaning her gently. Nala could feel the anger in each tounge stroke. Despite that, she relaxed in Sarabi's paws and laid down, purring slightly.

She could never understand why Simba hated baths, Sarabi was so gentle.

Simba...

Almost everything reminded her of him. What would things be like if he was still here? Mufasa would sure do a hell of a lot better than Scar did. Mufasa would probably move the Pride during drought season and come back when the rain finally showered down.

Nala was worn out and yawned slightly before falling asleep in Sarabi's paws.

...

The next day Nala and Nuka exchanged cold glares outside of the den. They had been in fight before, mostly about stupid cub stuff, but this was different. Because of Nuka her mother was exiled! She'd never be able to forgive him for that...

Nala entered the den with Sarabi.

"Nuka!" Scar called as he exited the den.

"Daddy?" Nuka aknowledged.

"It's time for your king lessons, come on." Scar said, stalking slowly down Pride Rock. Usually Nuka would scamper after, but today he was rather slow.

The king sighed in annoyance. "You need to keep up, Nuka."

"Whatever..." Nuka replied.

"Never speak to me that way!" Scar growled, quickly turning to face his son. Nuka rolled his eyes slightly. "Now listen, I'm going to teach you about The Circle of Life."

Nuka tried to listen, but he felt distracted.

"Sometimes living things need to die in order for new things to grow." Scar explained.

Nuka then finally found what was irking him, Nala had been watching. While his father was still explaning the life cycle, Nuka growled and pounced her.

"Y-you termite! Why are you here!? Why don't you leave like your m-mother!" He snarled.

Nala pushed him off and growled deeper.

"Nuka!" Scar scolded. "You need to pay attention!"

"B-but she-"

"I'll deal with what she was doing, you go back to the den..."

Nuka's ears folded back as he headed back to Pride Rock.

Scar glared at Nala for a moment. "Run along."

Nala looked annoyed as she strode away. She got back to Pride Rock and stopped near the entry way to watch Nuka.

Zira was laying on the side of her unjured ear. The skin of the bitten ear was still very tender and sore, and starting to redden a bit. Nuka laid next to her stomach and fell asleep.

Nala was kind of nervous to enter, but she did and hurried over to Sarabi. She rested in her new mothers paws and closed her eyes. Sarabi purred and started to clean Nala's fur. The cub yawned as she relaxed in the first time in forever, as her eyes fluttered shut.

...

Nala woke up with a start to yelling. Scar and Zira were both chastizing their son who was whimpering and cowering.

"What were you thinking!" Zira snarled. "You could've gotten killed!"

Nuka straightned himself up and tried to seem tough. "I could've handled it."

"Not if Shenzi bit down on your neck.." Scar replied solemly.

"And you're lucky she didn't!" Zira chimed in.

"Zira..." Scar said, putting up a paw to silence her. "Let me handle this."

The king leaned down to Nuka's eye level. "You are disobident and rebelious, you're unfit to be king."

Nuka's eyes widened and his ears popped up. "W-what?!"

"You would be a horrid king!" Scar snarled.

Tears startled to well in the young cub's eyes as he sniffled. He ran out of the den, sobbing.

"Zira!"

"Yes, my king?" Zira purred.

"We need a new heir."

Zira smirked, with a longing in her eyes. "Of course...my king."

"Come on, Nala." Sarabi said as she stood up. Nala nodded a bit and followed her mother figure.

Nala knew what the king and queen were going to do. One of the most awkward days of her life was when Rafiki sat her and her friends (Excluding Nuka who was a toddler at the time), and explained how life begins in the Circle of Life. Nala shuddered imaging those two "making life".

"I'm going to check on the other lions." Sarabi said depressingly. Despite not being the offical queen anymore she had a big weight on her shoulders. She was the leader of the hunting party and those lionesses still saw her as their queen. The Pride Landers had to argue hard with Scar to make sure Zira wouldn't take the only leadership role Sarabi had left. Something that left her hopeful... She softened as she stared at Nala. "Will you be okay?"

Nala pursed her lips. Sometimes she'd hang around with the hunting party, but last time a hyena had bitten her leg, leaving her hesitant to return. Finally she spoke, "Yeah, I-I'll be fine."

Sarabi smiled a bit unscierly and leaned down to nuzzle Nala and give her cheek a lick. Then she stalked off.

Nala went to go look for her friends, but stopped when she saw Nuka from a distance. He was sniffling and mumbling "Darn Nala...I hate her...I-I h-hate her!"

Nala growled to herself.

She was about to turn away when she saw a lion cub approach Nuka. She was light gray and had three dots under her eyes.

"Nuka?" She asked nervously.

"G-go a-away y-ya t-termite." Nuka whimpered.

"Nuka.." She tried again.

"D-dotty...l-l-le-leave." Nuka whined harder.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." She replied gently.

"I-I feel ho-horrible." He sat down.

Dotty strode over and nuzzled under his chin. Nuka pulled back a bit in surprise.

Nala giggled to herself. This was intresting.

"Well, now you don't have to marry Nala." Dotty giggled.

Nuka allowed himself to chuckle. "Yeah, she's a real termite."

...

It was a cold night when Vitani was born. The den was filled with the painful roars of Zira.

Nala slunk into Sarabi's paws and rested her head agaisnt her neck.

"M-mommy?" Nuka asked nervously. He got up and hurried over. "M-mommy?"

"Sarabi, get Rafiki." Scar said frantically. It was rare to hear worry in his voice. The last time his tone was like this was when Zira had given birth to Nuka.

Sarabi hurried to Rafiki's tree.

"Rafiki..."

"Sarabi?" Rafiki asked, opening one eye. He yawned and stretched out. "What is it? It's so early."

"Zira's in labor."

"I see..." Rafiki sighed. "I'll be right there."

The birth had lasted many long hours, but finally Zira did it.

Rafiki picked up the mewing cub and exmained it.

"Well done my queen." Scar purred while nuzzling her neck.

"It is a girl." Rafiki said.

Scar and Zira looked at their daughter in pride. Zira grabbed her and laid down. Gently she cleaned her fur.

"She'll be a wonderful queen." Scar remarked.

"She is a strong cub." Rafiki agreed.

The Pride gathered around the new mother, in their minds fearing what kind of tyrant the little lioness would turn into when she grew.

"It was war giving birth to her, so I'll call her Vitani." Zira purred in a motherly way. Again, this had not been seen since Nuka's birth and first days of life.

Vitani mewed in hunger while her mother moved her to her stomach to feed.

"Nuka..." Scar called his son over.

Nuka was upset about the new heir, but he thought better than to express this to his parents.

"This is your new sister, Vitani." Zira finished for her mate. Nuka examined the cub and sniffed her. Vitani squirmed slightly from Nuka's nose making contact with her back.

Nala slowly came to the front to see the new princess. It was a relief not having to be bethrothed to Nuka, but what would this cub become? Would she be a mini Nuka? Would Scar and Zira raise her so she'd be tougher than Nuka? Nala pondered this.

Suddenly she got a strong urge in her gut. More than anything she wanted to pounce into Zira's paws and just sink her fangs into fragile,tiny,Vitani. Maybe then the hole Mheetu's death left in her heart would be filled and she'd finally feel happy again.

Her legs arched slightly, but she paused. There were many reasons she couldn't do it. For one, Zira and Scar could kill her much more easily than she could Vitani. Secondly ... she was just a baby, she hadn't caused any harm, hell she hadn't even been on earth for more than a couple of minutes!

Vitani yawned and was placed into her mother's paws for a nap. Nala approached, a bit surprised that Zira wasn't hostile towards her approaching her precious, new, daughter.

Nala pursed her lips and looked at Vitani. The infant's eyes opened and they were a beautiful blue. She giggled and batted at Nala's nose playfully. Nala smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

...

Every night while stargazing, Nala saw something odd. Zira had been sneaking out of the den while all the lions slept and didn't come back till early in the morning.

The first few times it happened, Nala didn't think much of it. In her head she couldn't come up with a logical reason she'd be gone for so many hours, and by the eigth day she got curious.

So, one night as Zira sneaked off, Nala followed her, being careful to keep her distance from the queen.

Zira strode on for many miles. It was a miracle that Nala's short legs could keep up with her. Finally she stopped. Nala was relived and panted heavily.

Zira sat down a cocked her head around. The stars were shining brightly in the dark, deep, blue sky. Crickets were chirping happily as they leapt around. Zira stayed put for a few moments, leaving Nala disappointed.

_"She just comes here to star gaze? Why couldn't she do this at Pride Rock?! Then I wouldn't have had to-"_

Her thoughts were cut short by a rustling sound.

Out of the darkness came a lion. His mane was scraggely and dark brown, his fur a much lighter shade. Even in the darkness Nala could see his ribs pertruding out. He sat next to Zira.

"Jambo." Zira acknowledged.

"Zira." He grumbled then paused for a moment. He then nuzzled Zira under her chin and let out a low purr.

Nala took a step back. What was going on!? Unfortunatly her back paw made contact with a stick causing it to snap.

Zira and Jambo looked over. Zira roared and pounced over.

"What are you doing here!?"

"W-wh-what a-are y-you d-d-do-doing w-with th-that r-rouge?" Nala challenged.

"Zira?" Jambo asked, puzzled, approaching the both of them. "Is this Vitani?"

"No." Zira growled. "This our Pride's pest."

She stepped on Nala's tail. "Don't you _dare _tell anyone."

Nala looked startled and got down in sumbisson. Zira growled slightly and got off her tail. "Go."

Nala ran off, her paws aching and her chest stinging.

"There you are!" Sarabi said in a worried anger. "Where were you?"

"W-with Z-zira. She-"

Sarabi gaped. "What did she want with you? Did she try to hurt you?"

"I-I f-f-followed h-her." Nala admitted.

"She could've hurt you." Sarabi said worriedly.

"She was w-with a r-rouge.." Nala gasped out.

"What? What did they do?"

"H-he nuz-nuzzled her u-under her chin, t-then Z-zira c-caught me an-and she...she told me not to tell anymore." Nala felt terrified now. What if Zira found out she'd told?

Sarabi felt something good inside of her. "Go play Nala, I have something important to do."

Sarabi entered Pride Rock and Nala pretended to run off. Instead she stayed by the enterance to see what she was doing.

"Scar..." Sarabi said approaching him.

"What do you want?" Scar sighed in annoyance.

"Nala told me something intresting." Sarabi said. Nala felt her ears jolt up and she shook a bit. Oh no ... she wouldn't ...

"She told me she saw Zira with a rouge."

"Perphaps the rouge wanted to join our Pride, and Zira is evaluating her." Scar replied as he started to walk away.

"A _male _rouge."

Scar stopped and looked back at her.

"And they nuzzled."

"I see...I'll have a little...chat...with her..." Scar said.

...

A few hours later Zira came back, surprised to see Scar sitting outside the den waiting for her. "Zira..."

"What is it my Scar..." Zira purred gently.

"What's this I've heard about you and a rouge?"

Zira froze. She put on a fake face of surprise. "What? W-what a-are you s-saying?"

"Have you and this rouge been mating?" Scar asked.

"N-no. Scar, I am only loyal to you." Zira said weakly. That was the truth, ... sort of. She and the rouge were just fooling around, but if she had to pick sides she'd pick Scar's, no doubt.

Scar trusted his queen more than Sarabi. He nuzzled her gently and listened to her soft purring.

Nala looked on from her hiding spot disgusted. She could chime in, but she was afraid of the consequences.

Scar entered the cave, but Zira stopped. She saw Nala and ran over. "You!" She growled.

Sarabi roared and came to Nala's rescue. "Zira, stop!"

"You can't keep protecting her forever! She's almost grown!" Zira snarled. 

"I have been a mother to her since hers was exiled. I'm not just going to let her get killed by you." Sarabi protested.

"She's lucky Scar trusts me." Zira growled before going back to the den

"Come on Nala, we'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight..."

...

The night Kovu was born was one that was one that was forever ingrained in Nala's head. The den suddenly filled with framiliar roars of pain.

"Zira.." Scar said sounding panicked. He nuzzled her before turning to Sarabi. "Sarabi go get Rafiki!"

This time Nala stayed in the den to witness the birth. While Zira kept inhaling and exhaling sharply, Nala looked around the den. Nuka was huddled in a corner with his best friend Dotty and her sister Spotty, with young,little,toddler Vitani resting by their paws. She was mewing, worried for her mother's saftey because of her painful hisses and growls.

"It's alright Vitani." Spotty cooed as she nuzzled her large head against Vitani's tiny noggin. "A new cub is going to join us in the great Circle of Life."

Vitani's eyes widened and her ears perked up. "n-new fr-friend?"

"Yes, a new brother or sister for you and Nuka." Spotty purred.

Vitani perked up. The little cub pranced around the older three and giggled.

Nala folded her ears back. She was still worried that Vitani, this sweet little cub, could grow to be a killer like her mother.

Sarabi returned with Rafiki who assisted Zira with her birth.

"It is a boy." Rafiki said as he held out the infant. He then placed it in Zira's paws.

"Oh Scar...look at our son.." Zira said with pride.

"Their" son.

Nala and Sarabi both knew that was the son of the rouge. The infant's fur matched his true father's...

Nala sighed. She couldn't take it anymore. The Pride Lands were a horrible place and it needed help badly.

She decided to go find help

...

Nala woke up and breathed heavily. She took in her surrondings and realized she was safe. There was no more war, no more Outsiders, and most of all... No more pain.


End file.
